


The Elvin Prince

by cecld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All are Bad Friends, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dark Stiles Stilinski, Don’t Treat Stiles right, Eventual BAMF Stiles, Is not a Drabble but a story with more chapters coming, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack aren’t helpful, more added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: Once every Millennia a new Prince is chosen, that will eventually become King of the elves in their Spirit Realm.The Elves are dangerous spirits that will sometimes take mortals to their spirit realm, who are never seen again.After the Pack accidentally anger the Elves, Stiles is taken in revenge or thats what they think.The veil between the spirit and the mortal real is thinning and danger lives ahead.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

_Stiles had always liked and treasured the fact he was human however that didn’t stop him from being annoyed at his own human weakness sometimes._

_Sometimes he wished something was different so that he didn’t have to fear for his life.  
_

_Stiles stared as his claws slowly morphed back into his human hands, caked in blood.  
_

_A shiver ran through him.  
  
_

_Half of himself horrified while the other half... exhilarated._   
  


_This isn’t what he had meant._


	2. Ritual And Bitterness

Stiles gulped as thousands of glowing eyes glared at him and the pack.

Their shrieks of rage and sorrow as Deaton using an ancient Druid ritual closed the veil, stopping the spirits from escaping. 

He had tried to convince the Pack other wise. Using them like this had just felt wrong but Scott had told him they had no other choice. 

A glass container with symbols calved into it sat next to Deaton but what was inside it was far more interesting.   
  


A ball of glowing energy, a ball of glowing _magic_. It was a mixture of light pink and blue. Though this kind of magic could be any colour. Though it was small Deaton had informed him that the magic had more energy inside of it than the sun.   
  


The elves had given half of their power away...in exchange for their freedom. That they could walk in the mortal realm once more, like it had been before humans had existed.   
  


Now the pack was going back on their promise. 

A new supernatural threat had appeared. It was called a Reaper. Only the most powerful magic could be used to defeat it and the most powerful magic wilders...were the Elves.   
  


One of the oldest Spirit species that lived in the Spirit Realm. 

Their shrill screeches made Stiles want to tear his head open. It was so painful, with anger, hurt and betrayal. 

But Deaton had told the Pack that this was for the best. That the Elves and the other spirits were not to be trusted. 

If Spirits ever graced our world especially the Elves, they would not live here peacefully, they would try and take back the world from our clutches and have themselves take over and rule.

In their eyes humans and the other supernaturals rule the world with corruption and greed, they also believe the world is rightfully theirs. 

That’s what he had told the pack, that they had no choice but to betray their trust. 

Stiles hated it. He understood why they had to do it if they wished to live in the mortal realm, that they used to live before humans took over, didn’t they have every right too? Maybe Deaton was wrong about their intentions?   
  


But he supposed as the white veil vanished along with the cries of the Spirits that he’d never know.   
  


He didn’t realise how wrong he was... 

“Is it done?” Scott gasped out.

For the ritual to work Deaton also had to drain a lot of the supernaturals in the pack of their energy. They looked exhausted yet determined and hopeful. 

Deaton nodded, giving the pack a smile “It is” 

Sighs of relief and smiles crossed most their faces apart from Stiles. 

How could they all smile and laugh? He wondered, did they not feel the agony from those screams? Maybe they just didn’t care. 

He said hesitantly “Taking that much power from them and ritual, that didn’t hurt them did it?”   
  


Deaton gave him a strange look, the forest shadows crossed his face in light of the dimming sun as he said “I don’t believe so but I haven’t looked into the details at how it would actually effect them” 

“So you don’t actually know?”   
  


“Stiles, these things would have taken over the world if they’d been let free. You don’t need to worry about them dude” Scott said, giving Stiles a look that he thought it was funny that Stiles cared about what happened to them.   
  


That had been happening a lot lately he stopped himself from saying heatedly back, I though the true alpha was meant to care about all supernatural creatures and otherwise? 

Stiles knew that he was still a little bitter in regard to the pack and Scott. It had been a couple of years since the Ghost Riders and the pack, mainly Scott had decided that it would be safer for the pack to stay in Beacon Hills.   
  


That nothing else was more important than Beacon Hills safety. The pack had agreed. So everyone who had been at college or had planned to go, had cancelled or... had to drop out. 

Stiles at the packs forceful requests had dropped out. 

The bitterness in having to drop everything for the pack still stung.   
  


However he didn’t say anything other than “I hope you’re right” 


	3. Memories Forgotten

Stiles stared shocked as the Reaper withered and shrieked on the ground before it vanished, the magic power from the elves so strong that it made the powerful Reaper that had been giving them so much grief look seem as threatening as a toy, it had been vaporised on the spot. 

The Pack cheered as finally it was defeated, apart from Stiles who felt a clench of guilt, wondering if the elves were okay considering the amount of power they'd given them, thinking they'd finally...be free. 

Deaton was holding the ball of energy in a special type of gloves, saying no one should touch it without putting these exact gloves on, which considering what happened when Deaton released a tiny bit of its power, the dead Reaper, Stiles could understand why. 

"We can use this to get rid of any deadly threat" Lydia said, grinning confidently. 

"Won't the power run out if we use it for everything thats out to kill us?" Malia wondered, eyeing the ball of magic energy a little suspiciously. 

"No but in a sense it could run out of power but because the power is so great, if we used it none stop it wouldn't even run out of power in our life time or even our close decendents" Deaton said with a small smile, though he added looking at his gloves "However the substance that I'm using to coat my gloves in might run out, so in the near future we might not even be able to use it" 

"Oh, thats from that plant, right?" Scott asked. 

"Yes, theres a certain plant thats been infused with druid magic that I can make into a liquid that will coat my gloves. One of the reasons it took us a very long time to collect this power was because it took months to make and now I need you all to help me make some more" Deaton said. 

Soon everyone was at the vets, Deaton giving them stuff to do over the weekend to help start creating this liquid. Everyone eventually left with a goal in mind, everyone, expect Stiles. He stood patiently, waiting for something he should be doing. 

Deaton however hesitated when he looked at Stiles, a look of uncertainty on his face. 

Stiles knew all too well what that meant, his shoulders slumped as he said "You haven't got anything for me to do, have you?" 

"No, I.." Deaton said quickly then trailed of however his eyes soon widened as if he'd just thought about something, he placed the ball of power into the container that he'd been using before, then said "Look after this for a couple of minutes, I think I've thought of something" Then he quickly ran of, into another room. 

"Okay" Stiles muttered, hoping it wasn't that terrible but he wasn't that confident. 

Last time when the Pack had headed off on an interesting mission, he'd been told to stay in town and been given a bunch of books to read and that _his skills weren't needed elsewhere._ He was lying if he'd said that it hadn't hurt.

Stiles waited alone in the room, for Deaton to come back. 

After getting bored very quickly, Stiles decided to have a look at the only interesting thing in the room, the ball of magic energy. 

He bent down to have a look at it, in the clear container, the more he stared at it, the more he realised that it was actually moving, like it was...alive. Now again it would pulse twice then stay still, then pulse twice and repeat, it reminded Stiles off a heartbeat. 

It was fasincating. 

Unknown to him he was leaning closer to the ball of magic energy, as if hypnotised buy it. 

But then something stopped him... 

Something shimmered in the air just above his head. 

Stiles froze in shock and fear as a tear seemed to open up in thin air but as he looked into it and saw furious eyes staring at him, he knew what it was, a tear between the mortal and the spirit realm. 

"Stiles!" Deaton had come back but he was too late. 

Hands reached for the container and _him._

Stiles didn't even have time to cry out as he was dragged into the Spirit realm. 

They had a surprising strength and he could do nothing but thrash in their hold helplessly. 

Then... it got a little strange. 

From then on all Stiles remembered was being thrown to the ground then slowly being aloud to look around, the area looked exactly like the forest in Beacon Hills but something was just...different? It was like there was more colour to everything and if he focused he could even see through the trees a little bit. 

He looked upwards... 

The Elves stood before him. 

But then, thats all he remembered.

Later he woke up in Beacon Hills, feeling very strange and being told by the Pack he'd been missing for five months, which likely was much longer in the Spirit Realm as time worked differently there. 

And Stiles had no clue as to what had happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Stiles will slowly come back to him, so don't worry about that, though it may take a while. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)


End file.
